


Yin Yang

by Yaoi_Queen_the_13th



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, protective killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th/pseuds/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua would do anything to protect Gon.  Even give his life.  The fic will look at the aftermath of Killua's desire to protect his light from two episodes.  (33) AnXEmptyXThreat and (50) AllyXSword,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin Yang

Yin Yang  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off Hunter X Hunter.

Happy International Fanworks Day!!! Last year, AO3 declared February 15th International Fanworks Day. Let’s all remember this day as a time for everyone to contribute to fandoms new and old

Yin Yang, which is what the ship for Gon and Killua is called, will be a two shot fic. The first chapter takes place during their time at Heaven’s Arena after Zushi’s kidnapping. If you haven’t seen the episode, I highly recommended you watching it before you read this. It is on YouTube (episode 33 )  
\--

A denizen of darkness. Killua was used to working at night. His cold heart craved the darkness both inside and out. In the past, it was at the behest of his family. Another mission he was to complete in order to bring wealth and notoriety to his family. Tonight, it was different. His mind craved for blood, wanting to feel the warm thick liquid congeal on his hands as he watched the body go cold. Tonight, it was personal.

His feet fell slightly on the carpeted floors of the Heaven’s Arena corridors as he reached his destination. Oh, this would be so easy and gratifying to see his body sprawled out before him. Take a deep breath. Killua needed to think clearly. His heart stopped for a moment as he steadied himself. He could not afford to be impetuous. No, he couldn’t kill Sadaso. Not without suspicion and Gon, while he played the fool, would know who it was. 

Quickly and quietly, he entered Sadaso’s room. It was all too easy to find him in the gargantuan bathroom. Bathroom…it might make clean up easier…No! He promised himself he wouldn’t. Killua watched Sadaso gloat in the mirror thinking of how easy those wins would be. In a fair fight, Gon would mop the floor with that loser. But with the potential threat to Zushi’s life still around…Gon would slit his own wrists before he let anything happen to a friend. Maybe that was why Killua…

The fool was laughing about his future fame and fortune. His avarice would be his down fall. Now is his chance! Grandfather always said he moved like lightening, just like a proper assassin should but he didn’t strike. At least not to kill. Killing would mean questions from Gon. The boy had suffered enough heart ach for one day. He would show no more of his dark side to Gon.

\--  
A satisfying smirk played on his lips as he thought of a job well done. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so pleased in his work. A curl of contentment wrapped around him. He almost purred at the warm feeling. There was never a time he felt like this after a mission. 

As he walked to his room, Killua passed Gon’s. From outside, he could feel something strange. A twinge of something amiss. A disturbance in Gon’s aura? Not quiet sure what but enough to cause him concern. His fight or what would have been his fight was scheduled for the day after tomorrow. Not that Gon had anything to worry about now.

Just a quick peek. He wouldn’t stay long. Just enough to make sure Gon was ok and then off to his room. 

The ice around his heart started to crack as he heard an all too familiar sound. Crying. Someone was crying. It couldn’t be Gon. His Gon didn’t cry. His Gon smiled and laughed. His Gon could turn winter in to spring and light up the darkness. His Gon was not allowed to cry. But curled up in bed, hidden under the blankets, he could hear it plain as day.

Not speaking a word, Killua toed off his shoes before worming his way into the cocoon of covers. His pale arms wrapped about Gon’s shaking form, pulling him close. “Gon?” He waited for some sort of response, but Gon only shook harder as he buried his head into Killua’s chest. 

Killua never saw Gon like this before not even after encounters with Hisoka. His effervescent nature always allowed him to brush off nearly anything, but not this time. For a while, he stayed in the bed only moving to gently brush Gon’s spiky hair with his hand. Gon was like an animal, so in theory at least, petting him should calm him some. It must have worked as his breathing became more even, chocolate eyes peered up at him. “What happened?” Killua thought he knew what set Gon off but he wanted to make sure.

“I…” His hands clutched the front of Killua’s shirt for dear life. “I don’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Gon was a simple person. Most things which normal people understood with ease, Gon found himself struggling to comprehend. He didn’t believe in manipulation or hidden motives.

“Why would they want to hurt Zushi?”

Killua held him tighter. Maybe he should go back and finish the job. After all, Sadso committed a cardinal sin. No one hurts his Gon. “Gon, they only wanted to fight us. They were never going to hurt him.” Even as he said those words, horrific images flashed in his mind of what they could have possibly done if provoked. While they seemed to be incompetent or at least not a vicious as others Killua was forced to deal with in the past, he couldn’t put it passed them. He stuttered as the images kept coming of what they might have done to their friend had he not arrived when he did.

“I would have fought them. They just needed to wait!” He sobbed trying to get a hold of himself once more.

Killua buried his face in the soft peaks, kissing the scalp gently. “They’re assholes. That’s why. They want what they want, when they want it. Anyone who says no gets hurt. Believe me, I’ve seen guys like that before.”

“But Zushi-“

“Gon, it was never about Zushi. He was just a pawn to get to you.”

“Do you think they will leave him alone?” 

For a moment, Killua thought about it. He took care of Sadaso but not his friends. He would have to pay them a visit as well. It was no good leaving lose ends after all. “Oh, they will if they know what’s good for them.”

“But, Killua-“

“No “buts”. Zushi is safe.” Even though Zushi trained under Master Wing for a greater time period, the two had surpassed him. Anyone weaker than Gon, he felt responsible for. 

“But what about you?”

What about me… “Gon-“

“What if they get you like they did Zushi? What if they try to make you go back home? What if-“ 

A pale finger stopped the babbling for a moment, covering his warm lips. “Gon, no one and I mean no one, is going to separate us. It will only happen, if or when, we are ready and we shall unite again. I promise. I would spend the rest of my life longing for that day. And I will find you again. No force in this world will be able to hold us apart.” It was true. No crazy family member, pedo clown or newbie crushers were going to split them up. And if their paths did ever diverge, they would converge in the future, Killua would make sure of it.

“Killua…”

Untangling his arms from Gon’s body, he brought his hand up to Gon’s chin forcing their eyes to meet. Even with the tears in his eyes, Gon was still held the light that drew Killua to him. As their lips meet for the first time, they both knew they completed each other.

To be continued…

\--

Happy International Fanwork Day!!! I told myself, come hell or high water, I would post today. I even marked it on my calendar and tried to write everyday to finish. I am starting to feel like one of those creatures that only come out every few months with how often I post things…

 

They are just too cute and this ship sails itself! The next chapter will be after they escape from Nobonaga (episode 50 Ally X Sword ) when they are in Yorkshin City. If you haven’t seen that episode, for the love of humanity go to youtube. It is up. Not sure when the next chapter will be published have other things to work on first but till then 

Write on and live the write life!


End file.
